


Two gay nerds take a romantic trip to a ski resort, what happens next will warm your heart :)

by smolminato



Series: Protagship Oneshots [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolminato/pseuds/smolminato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and Minato take a trip to a ski resort and meet a mysterious stranger...</p><p>...I am sorry for the title lmao :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two gay nerds take a romantic trip to a ski resort, what happens next will warm your heart :)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly references my music AU fic, which you can read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4772120/chapters/10914431 if you haven't already. All you really need to know is they met on Youtube through making music ^^  
> My first time writing for the P5 protag, who I've called Kaito here. Written before the game came out so may be inaccurate by the time it's released!  
> I really couldn't think of a better title for this...

“I can't believe you, how much did this even _cost_?” Minato looked down at the flyer Yu had thrust in his hands, for a rather expensive looking ski resort.

“It's my surprise for you.” It must have cost a lot if Yu wasn't going to reveal the price.

“Skiing, snowboarding, skating, hot tubs?” Minato's interest was certainly piqued at those activities. “Well it definitely sounds fun, when did you book it for?”

“This weekend, so you better start packing now.”

“This weekend?! Yu why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I booked last minute, anyway it was supposed to be a surprise so... Surprise!”

“What if I already had plans?”

“Minato. I know you never make plans.” He had a point.

Early Saturday morning came around and they managed to catch the train with just minutes to spare. Minato wasn't used to waking up so early so they were running late. He slept through most of the two hour train ride into the mountains too, despite Yu's worries of whether he'll be awake enough to go skiing.

The hotel they checked into was nice, a log cabin styled building with fire places in the bedrooms, albeit with fake flames presumably for safety purposes. The bed was comfy too, it was large enough for the both of them to have plenty of room. Minato wanted to sleep in it straight away but Yu forced him to change into his snow outfit so they could hit the slopes. They had to hire skis, Yu opting for a snowboard instead, since they definitely didn't have the money to buy their own. Armed with goggles, hats and gloves, the two boys headed for the ski lift to climb the mountain. They chose the beginner slope at first, not sure on their ability on the snow, but they soon found themselves having lots of fun. Yu attempted to do tricks on the snowboard, mostly failing until he managed to nail a perfect jump. Minato was impressed, but he wasn't dumb enough to try it himself. They spend a good few hours out in the snow, only stopping when Minato began to complain of the cold. Yu huddled close to him, warming his face with his gloved hands and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Are you ready to head back now?” Yu kept his hands cupping Minato's cheeks while he spoke.

“Yeah I'm getting tired.”

“Oh, we can try out the ice skating!” Yu took Minato's hand as they began to walk back to the lodge.

“I'll warn you now, I can't skate.”

“I'll teach you, it's easy!”

***

Minato was not confident at all. The moment he put the skates on his feet he felt a wave of anxiety as bad memories of ice skating as a child came flooding back. Yu could probably sense his discomfort as he gently held Minato's hand as they entered the ice rink.

“You okay?” Yu tried to pull Minato away from the edge but he held tight with his free hand.

“I think so...” Minato's foot slipped slightly and he wobbled. “No, nope no I don't wanna do this Yu.”

“Just relax, I'll catch you if you fall.” Yu pried Minato away from the wall and pulled him towards the middle. Minato suddenly felt aware of everyone around him, he was sure he was attracting attention with his terrible display of poor balance and slipping on the ice. He gripped Yu's hand with both of his, causing the silver haired boy to wince.

“Not so hard Minato, you're crushing my hand.” Minato apologised, but didn't loosen his grip. He took a moment to glance around to see if anyone else was having as much trouble as he was. A fairly tall boy with messy black hair caught his eye, he was staring rather intently at the two of them. Minato frowned. Why was this guy staring so much? Minato glanced again, accidentally looking him in the eye. He expected the other to look away embarrassed but instead he _smirked_. Minato flustered, and suddenly the ground was rushing up, crashing into his face.

“Oh my god Minato are you alright?” Yu bent down to help him back to his feet. Minato looked up, red-faced, to see the black haired boy in fits of giggles at him. Yu noticed Minato glaring in the direction of this guy and looked confused.

“What's the matter?”

“That guy is laughing at me.” Minato pouted at him.

“Well I'm not surprised, you really are bad at this.” Yu cracked up as he dusted Minato down.

“I don't want to fall again, I'm done,” Minato tried to turn and leave the rink, but then he remembered he couldn't actually move on the ice without assistance. “Shit.” he muttered.

“Stay with me for a bit longer,” Yu pulled him close. “You might get the hang of it.” He took Minato's hand again and tried to skate while pulling him along. Minato felt very unsteady, his right hand was free and flailing about as he tried to keep his balance. He had almost forgotten about the smug looking boy until he felt a hand clamp his flailing arm and fingers interlocked his own. Minato jerked, looking to his right to see that _guy_ was holding his other hand!

“What the hell-?” Minato started, trying to free his hand but almost slipping on the ice again.

“You looked like you were having trouble, I thought I'd help.” The smug bastard had a smarmy voice to match his face. Yu, unlike Minato, seemed unperturbed by this development.

“Thanks for the help man, I'm not very good at keeping him upright on my own.” Minato's face burned as the two taller boys held his hands and dragged him around the ice rink. He did feel more stable with the two of them on either side though... They began to speed up, but it was less scary now, in fact it was becoming more enjoyable, the breeze ruffling his hair as they whizzed around the ice. Minato could take the opportunity to have a closer look at the stranger, he was tall, but still a little shorter than Yu, with similarly long legs which looked even longer because of the plaid trousers he was wearing. His hair was unruly, quite curly and a dark black colour with a nice shine. Minato only noticed now that he was wearing glasses too, round black specs that his hair curled around, framing his face. He was quite handsome really, and Minato hated himself for thinking that. He hoped Yu wouldn't notice his blushed face as the two of them talked.

“So are you on a weekend break here too?” Yu was attempting small talk with the handsome stranger.

“Yeah, though I'm mostly here to relax, and to skate.”

“You like ice skating then?”

“Yes well I don't mean to brag but I'm rather good at it.” As if to prove his point, or to show off, the young man let go of Minato's hand to skate ahead slightly to a more open area, and proceeded to pull off a number of spins, twirls and leaps on the ice. Gasps of amazement could be heard all around them, and Yu even let go of Minato to applaud, leaving Minato unsupported and very unstable on the ice.

“Yuuuuu...” Minato tried to reach out to him, but he felt like he was going to fall. He attempted to stick his leg out to balance himself, but like a deer on ice his feet kept sliding and he overbalanced. Minato closed his eyes before he hit the ground, yet the ground never hit him. Instead he felt arms holding him up, and he opened his eyes to see the stranger had caught him.

“Oh you got him!” Yu sounded impressed, and Minato could only hope he didn't notice how mortified he was, being held so close by this good-looking young man. He was helped back to his feet once again but this time Minato had really had enough of the ice.

“Yu can we leave now please?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Yu turned to the black haired boy and waved goodbye. “We'll see you around I guess.”

“I certainly hope so.” He smiled at Minato before they turned to leave the rink.

***

Minato still felt flustered as they went to a restaurant later that night for a meal. He felt really bad that he was attracted to the stranger and he felt he should apologise to Yu, since he was supposed to be his boyfriend after all. As they sat waiting for their food, the two of them chatted about the day.

“Today was fun, huh?” Yu placed his hands around Minato's as they rested on the table.

“Yeah, what do you think of that guy?”

“You didn't like him that much did you? Because he laughed at you,” Yu snickered. “I thought he was nice.”

“I never said I didn't like him I-” Minato began to sweat. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“Because I find him attractive.” A moment of silence, then Yu burst into laughter.

“You really felt the need to tell me that? I don't mind y'know,” Yu paused. “I thought he was rather handsome too.” he admitted.

“We probably won't see him again anywa-” Minato trailed off as the door to the restaurant opened and none other than the handsome stranger entered. Minato jumped, but Yu called him over.

“Hey!” The black haired boy looked over and smiled, wandering over to their table. “Are you alone?” Yu gestured towards a seat, inviting him to sit.

“Yes, well I came here alone anyway, my friend was supposed to join me but he had other commitments,” The boy sat down and looked at Minato. “He looks a lot like you actually, I think it's the hair.” Minato blushed slightly.

“Anyway, what's your name? We never got a chance to introduce each other earlier.” Yu handed him a menu.

“It's Kaito,” He took the menu and skimmed over it, muttering to himself, “Oh this looks nice.”

“I'm Yu and this is Minato.”

“Boyfriends?” Kaito smiled at the two of them before calling a waitress over.

“Um yeah, how'd you guess?”

“You seem very... close.” Kaito gestured towards their hands they were still holding across the table. The waitress came over and he made his order.

“Oh yeah,” Yu laughed nervously. “Of course you can tell.”

“You two are cute.” Kaito said matter-of-factly. Both Yu and Minato were blushing now.

“So uh... you said your friend had other commitments?” Yu tried to change the subject.

“Yes, he's an artist and he just won a large competition, he was going to come with me but he had to travel to the awards ceremony instead. I don't mind being alone though, and now I've made friends with you.” He smiled.

Their food arrived and the three of them fell quiet as they ate. It was delicious, and Minato was very hungry. He ate his dinner fast and ended up sitting looking longingly at the others' food as they ate. Yu noticed and held up a forkful of food for him, which Minato opened his mouth so he could be fed. Kaito laughed at them.

“You want to try mine too?” He held up a piece of meat with his chopsticks for Minato. Minato hesitated, glanced at Yu who simply shrugged, and opened his mouth for Kaito to feed him. It was tasty. Kaito looked amused.

“You like food huh?” Minato nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable being around him.

“What's your plans for tomorrow then?” Yu had finished his meal and was checking the dessert menu.

“Nothing much I guess...”

“Come skiing with us!” Yu suggested. “Or snowboarding, if that's your thing.”

“Well to be honest neither of them is my 'thing', I've never done either of them before.”

“We can teach you, right Minato?”

“Yeah, I can repay you for helping me today.” Minato's ears burned as he remembered the day's events.

“Well I might have to take you up on that offer,” Kaito winked at him. “Will you hold my hand?”

“I-uh-” Minato couldn't finish his sentence over Kaito's laughter.

***

The next morning they had arranged to meet Kaito at the snow lodge so they could help him pick out his equipment. It was strange to see the stylish guy dressed to the nines in his snow gear, which was black and red coloured. He had opted for skis, the safest option for a beginner and they all boarded the ski lift headed for the slopes. Both Yu and Minato helped Kaito into his skis, and Minato ran through the basics so they could get started.

“I'll see you guys at the bottom!” Yu called as he began to board down the beginner hill.

“Hey wait!” Minato shouted after him but it was too late. He was left alone with Kaito, who seemed to be trying to stop himself sliding down the hill.

“Um Minato? Can you actually hold my hand for a bit until I get used to this?” Minato could hardly believe how shaken the once suave man was. He took hold of Kaito's hand, which was a little difficult when also holding skis.

“Turn your feet outwards to stop.” Minato reminded. He tried to let go of Kaito's hand but he gripped tighter.

“N-not yet Minato I'm still not used to this.” Minato could feel him shaking a little bit.

“The snow's pretty soft y'know, if you fall,” Minato pointed out. “It's better than ice.”

“It's not that it's just...” Kaito swallowed. “We're pretty high up, huh?”

“You're afraid of heights?”

“Well not really, I'm used to them from my job but... I generally have some sort of rope to hold onto.” Minato wondered what his job was, or if he was even old enough to work, but this wasn't the place for that right now.

“You'll be okay, I'll hold your hand for a bit, but it's more difficult to ski when doing it.” Minato gently coaxed him to turn his feet inwards and they started to move slowly down the hill. After a while they began to pick up speed, and Kaito seemed more comfortable so Minato let go of his hand so he could hold the ski poles properly.

“Will you be alright now?”

“I think so, I'm gonna take it slow.”

“I'll see you further down the hill then.” Minato pulled away from Kaito and went down the hill at a more normal speed. He caught up with Yu when he reached the bottom.

“Hey, where's Kaito?”

“He's coming.”

“He certainly is...” Yu looked over Minato's shoulder up at the hill. They could hear a faint noise, it sounded like shouting...

Minato turned around to see Kaito positively _bombing_ his way down the hill at lightning speed, screaming the whole time.

“Holy shit...” muttered Minato as Kaito tripped, fell, and began to roll down, becoming a ball of snow as he tumbled down the hill. It was like a train wreck and Minato couldn't look away, not until he realised too late that Kaito was _headed straight for him_. Yu tried to pull him out of the way but wasn't quick enough and the Kaito snowball hit the two of them with force, sending all three of them crashing into a heap.

Yu was the first to emerge from the pile, his hat had fallen off somewhere in the mess and he was covered in snow. He could see Minato's leg sticking out so he pulled him free. Minato's blue hair was now almost as white as Yu's with all the snow covering it, and he shook his head to clear it. The two of them looked at the lump of snow, waiting for Kaito to emerge. They were beginning to worry when suddenly a black gloved hand reached out of the snow and weakly gave a thumbs up. Yu and Minato wasted no time in pulling him out of the snow. He was shaken, snow covered and shivering. He fell forward onto Yu, who wrapped his arms around to warm him up.

“I went too fast...” Kaito's mumbled, his voice muffled by Yu's coat.

“You did indeed,” Yu rubbed his arms up and down Kaito's back to keep him warm. “Minato, I thought you were going to look after him.”

“He was doing fine when I left him!” Minato protested. “I didn't know he was going to fall.” Kaito looked over Yu's shoulder at Minato with sad puppy eyes.

“Aren't you going to hug me too?” He pouted, but it was obvious he was teasing. Minato sighed and walked around to hug Kaito from behind.

“Why are we doing this?” Minato asked from one side of the hug sandwich.

“Body warmth.” Yu didn't seem concerned that the three of them had begun to attract looks from passers-by around them.

“It's nice.” Kaito had a stupid grin on his face. Minato backed out of the hug and bent down to pick up a handful of snow.

“Here, catch.” Minato launched the snowball at Kaito, but his reflexes were surprisingly fast and the ball hit Yu square in the face. Spluttering, Yu let go of Kaito to wipe his face.

“I'll get him back for you,” Kaito grabbed a snowball and hurled it at Minato, who managed to dodge out of the way, only to be hit from the other direction by Yu. _It's on now_.

Minato grabbed a bunch of snow and practically flung himself at Yu showering him in the white powder. Kaito ran up behind Minato and smushed his snow-filled hand in his face. Yu threw a snowball, intending to hit Kaito's body but it ended up hitting the side of his face. Kaito in turn tackled Yu to the ground and was about to scrub his face when Minato leapt on his back, causing him to topple over onto the snow. Both Yu and Minato ganged up on Kaito, covering him in snow until they all burst into laughter.

“I thought you were cold?” Yu brushed some snow off Kaito.

“He started it.” Kaito jerked his head at Minato.

“You had such a dumb grin on your face I couldn't help it.”

The three of them laid in the snow for a few minutes before remembering where they actually were.

“Should we get back to skiing then?” Yu began to get up off the ground.

“Yeah, Kaito you need to take it slow dude.”

They gathered their equipment up out from the snow, retrieved their hats and any other belongings, and managed to enjoy a good couple of hours on the slopes.

***

Yu and Minato invited Kaito back to their hotel room to dry off after their day on the mountain. The room was big enough that they were all able to sit by the fire and enjoy a nice hot chocolate while they talked. Yu explained how he and Minato had met over the internet, and all about their hobbies in making music. Kaito was more secretive, not wanting to talk about his job or personal life much. He did mention owning a cat, which Yu was very excited about, asking Kaito if he had any photos of it. Minato had grown tired after finishing his hot chocolate, so he climbed onto the bed next to Yu and cuddled in, falling asleep pretty quickly. Yu looked over awkwardly at Kaito, afraid he was feeling left out.

“You okay over there?” Yu laughed nervously, but he didn't mind if Kaito wanted to leave.

“I'm fine.”

“You can come join in if you like.” He had been joking, but much to his surprise Kaito stood up from the chair he was sat and crawled onto the bed too. Minato stirred slightly, and snuggled down in between the both of them, Kaito on his right and Yu on his left. They all lay in bed for a while, it was warm and comfortable with three of them all cuddled close and Yu felt relaxed. The sleeping Minato curled between them looked so peaceful and Yu couldn't help but smile at him and kiss him lightly on the forehead. He grumbled, but didn't wake up. Yu looked up at Kaito, leaning in instinctively as if to give him a kiss too, but he hesitated. _What am I doing?_ Kaito stared at him, wide-eyed, his face slightly blushed. Kaito closed his eyes, drew in a breath and pecked Yu on the cheek. Yu jumped back, looking down at Minato, terrified that he was awake and looking back up at them with a smile.

“That was cute.” He smirked at Yu and Kaito, who both cringed. Minato raised a sleepy hand above his head and touched Yu's cheek, bringing his face down for Minato to kiss it. He repeated the action with Kaito too, before settling back down to snooze again.

“He seems to like you.” Yu chuckled when he noticed Kaito's flushed face. It was unusual to see the confident young man so flustered.

“And you don't?”

“I well – uh,” Yu cleared his throat. “I can't deny it.” Kaito smirked. Ah, there's the smug face Yu had grown accustomed to.

“It's certainly a shame we're all leaving the resort tomorrow.”

“We should keep in touch.” Yu really had grown to like Kaito, he didn't want to lose contact with him.

“Perhaps, I'll have to find you on the internet,” Kaito winked, then began to get out of the bed. “I should really get back to my own room and pack, it's getting late.”

“Will we ever see you again?” Yu felt a pang of sadness. _Don't leave._

“Maybe.” Kaito simply smiled enigmatically as he picked up his belongings and left the room.

***

Minato was still disappointed he'd never gotten a chance to say goodbye to Kaito properly. Yu reassured him he'd find them online later, but Minato still felt sad about it. Even when Yu teased him about liking Kaito even though he'd laughed at his terrible ice skating. There was no time to mope however, Minato had once again woken up late so they had to rush for the train.

They caught the train on time and settled into their reserved seats, Yu pulling out his laptop to check emails and news. Loading up his browser, one news article caught Minato's attention, and he asked Yu to take a look at it.

_**Police tracking down wanted criminal, believed to be last seen at popular ski resort.** _

“That's where we were this weekend wasn't it?” Minato glanced at Yu as he read the report.

“A phantom thief huh?” Yu skimmed the article. “Apparently an expensive pair of skis went missing, what a strange thing to steal.” Minato gasped as Yu scrolled down the page, pointing at a photo of the suspected 'phantom'.

“Don't you think he looks familiar?” Yu squinted at the image. The suspect appeared to be fairly young, wearing a mask to conceal his face and a long black coat. His hair seemed recognisable however...

“It's hard to tell, it's blurry and he's wearing a mask... Are you thinking that's Kaito??”

“It could be, he was awfully mysterious about his line of work after all.”

“And he did have a pair of skis already, even though he said he'd never done it before.” Yu fell silent as he closed the article to check his emails, trying not to think about it too much. Kaito was a nice guy, he didn't want to wrongly accuse him of anything. An email notification from Youtube caught his eye. A new private message.

'I found you, nice music btw <3' Yu blushed.

“Why did he have to use a heart emote?” Minato was laughing at his username.

“ch4ir-b0y? What a weird name,” Minato clicked on his channel. “What kind of videos does he do?”

There wasn't a lot. Mostly just pranking about with his friends, and a couple of videos of his cat which Yu was excited about. Nothing to suggest he was a criminal however.

“Do you really think he could be the Phantom Thief?” Yu sounded doubtful.

“I don't know, it does add up though, his secret private life, the similarities in appearance...”

“Maybe we should meet up with him again, he might trust us enough to tell us about himself.”

“Maybe, or maybe it would be best if we didn't see him again.” Minato was right, as much as Yu didn't want to admit it, a wanted criminal wasn't someone Yu wanted to be associated with, especially with his uncle being a detective. Another email notification left them with little choice on the matter.

'hey I didnt realise you lived closer than I thought we actually should meet up again sometime' _Has be been stalking me online?_

“Hoo boy.”

“Well... It couldn't hurt to see him again right?” Minato sighed at Yu, but he realised they both had been taken in by Kaito's spell.

 


End file.
